There's A Good Reason
by AsleepByFallingFlame
Summary: A songfic I wrote to the song There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet by Panic at The Disco Char: Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry. It my first one so go easy. please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K. Rowling nor do i own The song There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet that belongs to Panic! at the Disco and the Fueled by Ramen copyright.

Summary: This is just a little songfic that i decided to write while I was bored one day.Song Panic! at the Disco's There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet.

There's A Good Reason

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman. _

_From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed._

_I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it. _

_Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..._

Draco's point of view

Here I am walking but not just walking, walking to a party, not just any party though Hermione Granger's party. I have to admit that I was surprised after all of those years in school of her hating me now she invites me to a party I mean what the fuck. Finally I arrive there is a sign outside that said "Please Leave All Overcoats, Canes, and Top Hats with the man at the door." **Great now I'll be out of place and underdressed just what I needed **I thought **You know what it's about time that I got Granger back for that time when she punched me in the nose in third year. Oh this is going to be a very inspiring party. **

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman. _

_From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed._

_I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it. _

_Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..._

_When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes_

_Whoa, everything goes according to plan. _

**Now I don't have my hat or coat and all I'm wearing is my black slacks with white stripes and my black dress shirt. My platinum blonde hair looking almost white next to my shirt**. There she was the host of the party with her two best friends, **oh this is going to be a fun night indeed. **

I walk over to her looking all happy because i'm thinking about my plans for the night.

Hermione's point of view

**Oh my gosh the party has started, jeez I didn't even know people had started to show up. There's Harry and Ron whew.**

"Harry, Ron," I said as they approached.

"Hermione," They say in unison as they engulf me in a huge hug.

"So what do you think of the party so far," I asked hopefully.

" It's great Mione'," Ron said.

"Yeah it's wonderful," said Harry shortly after.

"Thanks you gu...," I started till I saw someone that I least expected to see I** mean yeah I invited him but I didn't actually think he would come man he's never looked better has he actually gotten tanner he's not so pale and he looks happy about something **,"When did he get so confident?" I said under my breath.

_I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it._

_Because you say so under your breath._

_You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_

_Never looked better, and you can't stand it_

"When did who get so confident?" Harry asked.

**Oh no he's coming over here **I thought "No one Harry. Why don't you two go get some punch or something?"

"Okay sure come on Ron." Harry said.

"Hello Draco." I said.

Draco's point of view.

"Hello Draco." She said.

"Hi Granger" I said back with a smirk. **She has no idea what is going to happen tonight.**

"I didn't think you would show up here Malfoy." She said.

"Wouldn't miss a chance to see my favorite muggle born." I replied sarcastically. **No idea.**

"Thank you Malfoy and I thought you hated me." She said her voice equal in sarcasm.

**She is so full of her self miss I graduated top of my class I'm the brightest witch of my age blah, blah, blah, I hate her she is going to have no idea what hit her later.** I thought and inside my head I was laughing.

"You look so great never looked better in fact." She said.

"Oh haven't you heard I'm the new cancer and I've never looked better and you can't stand it can you." I said

_Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and_

_I bet you just can't keep up with, (keep up) with these fashionistas, and_

_Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign._

_I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh..._

_Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears. _

_And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!" _

_Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table, _

_they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin._

"Right new cancer and I'm a diva." She said.

"You just keep telling yourself that." I replied.

"Okay I will" She stated.

"Do you even know all of the people here most of them look like, oh what do muggles call them, fashionistas, that's right they are all probably whispering about you." I said.

"So what if I don't know all of them and they would not be whispering about me behind my back I can keep up with them." She stated.

"I bet to them your name is cheap. I mean look at these decorations cheap, cheap, cheap and they probably think that you look like sh..." I said but she interrupted me.

"You know what I have to go to the bathroom and if you want them there are cigarettes on the table." she said.

"Thanks I better be careful though they might be laced with nitroglycerin so you'll blow up." I said with my smirk still on my face.

As she walked away I saw her look back and say yet again "When did he get all confident?"

_I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it._

_Because you say so under your breath._

_You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_

_Never looked better, and you can't stand it_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_

_I've never looked better, and you can't stand it_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_

_I've never looked better, and you can't stand it_

Later on that night, still Draco's point of view.

" Hello again Hermione." I said **Little does she know that I was about to put my little plan into action.**

"Malfoy." She replied

"So how has you night been Hermione?" I asked with a smirk as we walked over to the punch bowl.

" Oh it's been fine, how was yours?" She asked.

" Oh it has been eventful but can't wait to see the end." I stated.

"I know what you mean I cant wait for the end either." She said.

_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up. _

_I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch._

_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up. _

_I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch._

"Oh I know I know , but you know it just doesn't feel like a night out to me with no body sizing you up." I said and at her shocked expression I knew it was the time to act. She looked away for just a moment but that was enough I was able to spike her punch not with something strong enough to kill her just something strong enough to knock her out.

"What was that Malfoy." She coughed out.

"Oh I didn't mean you in particular I mostly meant me," I said, "Here why don't you have some punch so that you stop coughing.

"Thank you Malfoy." She said accepting the glass I offered her.

She drank it quickly and she recovered from the coughing, but shortly after she passed out.

**Oh yes there was my mildly inspiring end knew all I had to do was distract her by saying some hing surreptitious so I could spike her punch. **I thought as I walked out knowing that she would wake up soon and also knowing that I finally got my revenge on that mudblood bitch.

_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up. _

_I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch._


End file.
